Telling Tales
by Varda's Servant
Summary: Telling a a fairy tale to a little one comes with it's own complications.


**Telling Tales**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, any of the mentioned characters, or the Grimm's Brothers fairy tales. Unfortunately. If you wish to give me any of them as presents, I would love you forever.

Summary: Telling a fairy tale to a little one comes with its own complications.

Once upon a time…

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It is how the story starts."_

"_But what does it mean? How can you be on a time? Can there be only one of time? Are you sitting on it?"_

"_It means – well – it is just how the tale begins."_

"_Oh."_

Once upon a time, in a land far away…

"_Which one?"_

"_Which one what?"_

"_Which land? Ada's been teaching me all about he different lands. Like Numenor. Or Doriath. They were a long time ago. And far away. Was it there?"_

"_They were cities. But it could have been."_

"_Can it be in Gondolin? Gondolin sounds beautiful."_

"_If you want it to be, it can be there."_

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess…

"_Was it Luthien?"_

"_No, it was not Luthien."_

"_Oh."_

Once up-

"_Was it Ardhel Ar-Fenel?"_

"_Aredhel Ar-Feiniel."_

"_So it was her?"_

"_No, she was the wife of Eol, mother of Maeglin. She is not in the story."_

"_Who is it then?"_

"_Patience, penneth. You shall find out in time."_

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess. She had hair like spun gold and eyes like the deepest ocean, and was said to be the most beautiful woman to grace Arda…

"_Was she an elf?"_

"_If she lived within Gondolin, yes."_

"_Then how can she be more beautiful then Luthien? Ada said that Luthien was the most beautiful elf ever to live."_

"_Your Adar is correct. There has been no other like her, save perhaps one."_

"_Who?"_

"_She is called Arwen Undomiel."_

"_Is she truly as beautiful as Luthien Tinuviel?"_

"_So it is said."_

"_Is she the princess?"_

"_Arwen? No. Arwen is too young to be in our story."_

"_Oh."_

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess. She had hair like spun gold and eyes like the deepest ocean, and was said to be the most beautiful woman to grace Arda.

Tales were told of her far and wide, and as she grew, so did her beauty and grace. However, she was not happy. Her father wished for her to marry, though there was no longing for such in her heart.

"_That was mean of him."_

"_Yes, indeed it was."_

"_He didn't really make her marry someone, did he?"_

"_Hush. If you have patience, you shall find out."_

"_Oh."_

She had no longing to mar-

"_Will it take long?"_

"_The story?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to know how much patience I shall need."_

"_You will find out as we go."_

"_Do you need much patience to tell a story?"_

"_Oh yes. As much as they who listen, I assure you."_

"_Oh."_

She had no longing to marry within her heart. Thus, one day, she decided to flee her home and find a new life for herself among the people of her kingdom and those that surrounded it.

"_That was very brave."_

"_Indeed it was."_

One day, she decided to flee-

"_She did not get attacked, did she? That would be terrible."_

"_You shall have to wait and see, penneth."_

"_But there are lots of dangerous things in the wild. Like orcs. And wolves. They didn't get her, did they?"_

"_Patience. You shall find out."_

Thus, one day, she decided to flee her home and find a new life for herself among the people of her kingdom and those that surrounded it. She gathered together several things before setting out on her journey.

Three-

"_What did she take with her?"_

"_Hush and you shall find out."_

"_Oh."_

Three-

"_Was it food?"_

"_Perhaps."_

"_She would need food."_

"_Listen to the story and you shall find out."_

Three dresses she took with her. One was gold like the midday sun, brilliant and shining. One was silver like the full moon, pale and ethereal. And the third was as dark as the midnight sky, with silver gems set upon it like the stars.

"_But no food?"_

"_Hush and listen."_

With these gowns she took also jewels to match each, and all of these she fit into three walnut shells.

"_How did they fit?"_

"_I do not know, but the princess did."_

"_Are you sure she put them into walnut shells? Walnut shells are not very big."_

"_It is how the story goes penneth. Hush and listen."_

With these gowns she took also jewels to match each, and all of these she fit into three walnut shells. She kept the shells within her pocket as she set about gathering a few other items. She collected a comb, a small flute and one of her maid's plain dresses, and together with some food wrapped in oilcloth, all of these went into a small satchel.

"_I knew she needed food!"_

"_Yes, it was very clever of you penneth."_

"_Food would be the first thing I took if I ran away."_

"_I hope that you would never run away, you would worry your family awfully."_

"_I was not really going to run away."_

"_That is very good; we would all miss you until you came back."_

"_Did the princess go back?"_

"_Listen and find out."_

The last item she collected was a cloak that an envoy from a neighbouring kingdom had gifted to her. It was made of pieces of skin from every animal within the realm, sewn together in a patchwork of warm fur.

"_Does that mean that they killed every animal in their kingdom?"_

"_Perhaps. Perhaps it means only that every animal that was killed had a small piece of its skin given to the king for the gifted cloak."_

"_Oh."_

It was made of pieces of skin-

"_It wouldn't look very nice, would it?"_

"_It could have been beautiful, in its own way."_

"_I think it would have been ugly."_

Picking up her satchel, the princess covered herself with the cloak and left the kingdom. As she walked, she came upon a shepherd. He was sitting mournfully by the side of the road, his flock nowhere in sight.

"_What happened to them?"_

"_If you listen you shall find out."_

"_You keep saying that."_

"_And it is true, is it not?"_

"_Hmph…"_

"Sir, why do you sit so sadly?" the princess asked, "Where has your flock got to that they left you behind?"

"Oh, young sir, it was terrible. A wolf frightened my flock and they ran away in every direction. And now I do not know where to look for them."

"Perhaps I can help."

"_Is she going to go find them?"_

"_Perhaps."_

"_It will take her a long time, will it not?"_

"_Would you like to find out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then hush and listen."_

So the young princess, who the shepherd had thought a young man in her fur cloak, took her flute from the satchel on her back and began to play. Very soon, a sheep came wandering back into the glade, and then another, and another.

Soon, the entire flock was back, content once more to be in the company of each other.

"Well," said the amazed shepherd, "I have never seen the like. Young man, are you already in service to anyone?"

"No, good sir, I am not."

"Come then, you shall help me with my flock."

And so the princess entered service with the shepherd, and she was always careful to conceal her true person. She covered her face in dirt and always wore the cloak, and ne'er did her master discover who she truly was.

"_She didn't have her Ada there to make her wash her face, did she?"_

"_No."_

"_I don't like washing my face."_

"_But your Ada makes you, does he not?"_

"_He does. I had to do it tonight. I got my hair wet too. See?"_

"_Yes, it is indeed wet."_

"_Did her hair get wet when she washed her face?"_

"_Listen and perhaps the tale will tell."_

One day, whilst she tended the sheep and played her little flute, a great procession passed her on the road. It was the king and the prince of the land, returning home to their palace.

As they heard the tune of the flute, the procession slowed and stopped, as all heard the enchanting notes. When the tune finished, the prince approached the seated shepherd, intent to learn more of this minstrel.

"That was a most enchanting tune."

"I thank thee, my lord. It keeps the flock calm. They enjoy the music."

"They have good ears then. It was most beautiful. Perhaps you would like to play for the court; such songs should not be for the ears of sheep alone."

Bowing, the young princess thanked the prince again. She accepted his offer, telling him that she would go to the palace the following day. The prince mounted again and the procession moved on.

On the next day, the princess-

"_She wasn't an elf, was she?"_

"_It is unlikely."_

"_So she was human?"_

"_That is very likely."_

"_So she didn't live in Gondolin."_

"_It is a fairy tale, penneth. Sometimes, things in fairy tales are not always as they are in life."_

"_Oh."_

On the next day, the princess gathered together her belongings to take with her to the palace. Before she left, however, she hid the three walnut shells beneath three different stones for safe keeping.

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why would she hide them under a rock to keep them safe? Would not the palace be safer?"_

"_That may be, but no shepherd should possess dresses like those were."_

"_Oh."_

She set out for the palace and soon came upon it. Finding her way to the back, where the servants dwelled, she came upon the cook.

"Please sir," she said, "I am looking for work. Will you take me on as a kitchen hand? I shall do whatever tasks you ask of me."

Looking at the young man, or so it seemed to the cook, he nodded once. "If you are willing to take care of the scraps and clean the ovens and fireplaces, then I have work for you."

"Oh yes, thank you kind sir."

And so the disguised princess entered service to the cook, as the lowest kitchen hand in the palace. She was given a corner under the stairs to sleep in, and she worked long hours in the kitchen as a diligent server.

"_She must not have been very happy."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_She used to be a princess."_

"_Not all royalty needs to be recognized for what they are. Some are happy with simpler lives."_

"_So that is why she ran away?"_

"_No, she ran away to avoid being forced into marriage by her father."_

"_Oh."_

One day, in reward for her diligent service, the cook made her the prince's server. So now, every morning, midday and evening, she would take up the prince's meals to him and wait upon him until the end of the meal. She was always careful to stay hidden beneath her cloak so that none would recognize her.

"_But the prince has already seen the cloak."_

"_Yes, he did."_

"_So why would he not recognize her?"_

"_A prince is very busy, and it had been a long time since he had last seen it."_

"_And it was ugly, so he wished to forget it?"_

"_That could be, penneth."_

"_What happened next?"_

So on this went and the princess was content with her life.

One day, while serving the prince his breakfast, she heard of a great ball being held. The king had planned it over three nights, and on the third, the prince was to announce a bride.

Remembering the resplendent balls her own father used to hold, the princess decided to go to the celebrations. None in the palace knew her face, for it was always covered in dirt or soot, and thus she could go unnoticed among the other guests.

After the midday meal was over, the disguised princess was released from her duties. The cook knew well that the young servant wished to watch the guests arrive in all their finery, and so told the young man, for so she seemed to the cook, that he had no more duties until the morrow.

"_That was kind of Cook."_

"_Yes, it was."_

"_Did the princess go to watch the guests arrive?"_

"_You will see."_

The young princess hurried to the gates and watched as the first of the guests arrived. They were dressed in finery that dazzled her eyes, and with great excitement, she ran back to the place where she had hidden her dresses.

Retrieving the first of the walnut shells, she pulled out the dress that glittered like the night sky. Hurriedly, she cleaned off her face and hands of soot and dirt, and donning the dress and matching jewels she rushed back to the palace.

"_Was she wearing the cloak?"_

"_No, she did not need it now, she wasn't trying to hide."_

"_Are you sure? What if she got cold?"_

"_She did not, it was summer."_

"_Wouldn't she be hot then, wearing it all the time."_

"_I would imagine so, but it was necessary. It was her disguise."_

"_Oh."_

Upon entering the ballroom, all were dazzled by her beauty. A great murmur went up among the crowd, and the princess, who had no desire to be the center of everyone's attention, felt suddenly nervous.

"_I would too."_

"_Yes, it would be quite nerve-wracking to be in the focus of things."_

"_Yes, like when I sang at the Mid-Winter festival. That was frightening."_

"_Truly."_

Then the prince approached her, dazzled by this newcomer, this beautiful stranger.

"My lady," he said, offering her his arm, "I would be honoured if you would dance with me."

Accepting the prince's arm, the timid princess soon lost her fear and began to enjoy the evening, talking and laughing and dancing. She was the most beautiful woman there, and the envy of the others, for they saw she had stolen the prince's heart. She was blind to the prince's devotion, however, and simply enjoyed the night.

Before long, though, the sun began to peek over the horizon. In a flurry, she realized that the festivities had gone on all night, and forgetting her happiness of moments ago, she rushed from the room, out the gates, and back to the field where her cloak and other dresses were.

"_Why did she run away?"_

"_She was not meant to stay that late."_

"_Why?"_

"_She worked in the kitchens, do you remember? They think her to be a boy, not a disguised princess."_

"_I am not a disguised princess."_

"_No, I should hope not."_

"_Well, I thought you might be wondering."_

"_Thank you. It was most kind of you to tell me."_

"_You're welcome."_

Hurrying now, she changed back into her servant's garb and donned the cloak, muddying her face as she ran back to the palace. She arrived just in time for her morning duties, and as she served the prince his breakfast, she listened to him proclaim his devotion to a lovely girl from the ball the previous night.

Wondering who the lovely lady was, the princess went about her duties that day, and again the cook released her from her duties early.

She went to the gates again, but more briefly than the previous day. Then she again hurried out to the field and donned another of her dresses, this time like the moon, pale and ethereal.

Cleaning her skin and fastening the matching jewels about her person, the princess rushed back to the palace.

"_She rushes about a lot, doesn't she?"_

"_Yes. She has a lot to do."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she wishes to go the balls."_

"_Why doesn't she just tell the prince who she is?"_

"_Hush, penneth, if you listen, you will find out."_

"_Oh."_

Once more she was the center of attention, and once more she did not notice. All she knew was the joy of dancing and laughing without any cares. Soon, however, too soon, it was dawn, and she rushed back to the little field to change and be back in time for her duties.

As she served the prince his breakfast, he talked again about the lovely lady that he would pledge too, if only any knew who she was. Again the princess wondered at this, but went about her duties as always, excited yet sad that tonight would be the last of the celebrations.

"_The prince would hold no more then?"_

"_After that night, he would have a wife and would need no more."_

"_Are they going to get married?"_

"_Perhaps."_

"_They should."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yes. And then the princess could get rid of that ugly cloak. She would not need it to hide anymore."_

"_Ah, yes, that is true."_

After the cook released her from her duties, the princess did not go the gate at all.

"_She did not wish to watch the guests arrive?"_

"_Listen, penneth. The story will tell you."_

After the cook released her from her duties, the princess did not go the gate at all. Instead, she hurried straight for the field. Quickly she changed into the last dress, golden like the sun it shone.

Fastening on her jewels, the excited princess hurried to the palace for the last night of dancing and laughing.

The prince spent the entire night with her, desperate to find out anything about her that he could. But the princess was reticent, and told him nothing beyond her status.

Cunningly, however, the prince had devised a plan to trap the young lady so that he could tell her of his intention to wed her. He kept her occupied all night, dancing and talking, and on, too, during the hours of the morning.

When the first of the sun's new rays touched the floor of the ballroom, however, the princess saw her mistake and fled as quickly as she could back to the field.

"_She's late!"_

"_Yes, she is."_

"_That was mean of the prince."_

"_Indeed."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_Hush, and I shall tell you."_

Seeing that the sun was well into the sky, the princess did not have time to change from her shining dress, nor dirty her face and hands as she did normally. Instead, she just threw her cloak over the top of her gown and bolted back to the palace, just in time to serve her morning tasks.

As she served her breakfast to the prince, he noticed that his server had not dirty hands, but hands that were soft and white. Like the hands of his princess.

And as his server bent down to pick up his bowl, the prince noticed that instead of brown locks of hair, there were locks of spun gold, like the hair of his princess.

And as the prince noticed these, he took note also of the face of his servant, which was beautiful and pale, though shadowed by the hood of the great cloak.

And thus the prince stood, and throwing back the fur covering, revealed his princess, still garbed in the golden dress she had worn during the ball the previous night.

"My lady," he cried out, and knelt before her, "Thus is the mystery revealed! Tis you that I have searched for, and beneath my very nose you now sit. Tell me, my lady, will you accept my heart? For I fear you have stolen it away."

And thus the two were met. And upon seven nights from that meeting, they were wed in a joyous union of two souls.

And they lived happily ever after, until the end of their days.

"_Is that the end?"_

"_It is indeed."_

"_That was a good story."_

"_Thank you."_

"_She got rid of the cloak, didn't she?"_

"_If you wish that to be what happens, then yes."_

"_Good. It was ugly."_

"_Goodnight, penneth."_

"_Goodnight."_


End file.
